halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Citazioni di Cortana
Di seguito cataloghiamo una serie di citazioni provenienti da Cortana. Da queste si può delineare il profilo psicologico del personaggio. Halo: Combat Evolved *''La risposta la conosciamo entrambi'' *''Sono arrivati qui per primi: le navi dei covenant sono più veloci!'' *''Li avremo addosso tra 90 secondi!'' *''Ho già cominciato'' - apertura del videogioco *''Dormito bene?'' *''Ti sono mancata?'' - rivolta a Master Chief *''Il capitano è tenuto prigioniero sul Truth and Reconciliation, un incrociatore al momento sospeso a 300 metri dal suolo.'' - Briefing missione di recupero. *''Presto, alla sala di controllo di Halo!'' *''Il capitano! Dobbiamo salvarlo! Corri! Prima che sia troppo tardi!'' - Presso la sala di controllo di Halo *''Ho passato le ultime 12 ore a guardarti, mentre aiutavi questo bastardo a scavarci la fossa!'' - Rivolta a Master Chief una volta recuperato l'Indice. *''Pensa: se fosse ancora vivo cosa vorrebbe che facessimo?'' - Rivolta a master chief, quando il capitano keyes muore. *''Questa nave sta cadendo a pezzi!'' *''Esco qualche giorno e guarda come lo riducono!'' *''Il reattore è in condizioni peggiori di quelle che avevo stimato!'' *''Spegni i motori, ci serviranno dopo!'' *''Scansione: solo polvere ed echi.'' *''Halo.... i covenant... i flood... è finita!'' - Frasi appartenenti all'ultimo livello Halo 2 *''Un altro segnale, vicino ad Io: abbiamo inviato delle sonde.'' *''L'attacco dei Covenant era mirato all'inserimento di una bomba: devono averne portata una anche qui'' - Rapporto sull'attività Covenant *''Cosa succederà se sbagli?'' -Cortana ha dei dubbi sulle intenzioni di Master Chief *''So che hai in mente: è una follia!'' *''Purtroppo per entrambi... io adoro le follie!'' - Al termine del primo livello *''Il messaggio ripete: Rimorso'' *''Rimorso è un nome: è il nome di uno dei leader gerarchi dei covenant, e attualmente sta chiedendo aiuto da quella nave'' - Inizio del secondo capitolo *''Grazie per il carro armato: master chief non mi regala mai niente!'' - rivolta a johnson *''Da qui non possiamo più fare nulla allo scarab: dovrai salire a bordo.'' - Rivolta a Master chief nella metropoli di Nuova Mombasa *''Quello... è un altro Halo!'' - Una volta scoperta l'Installazione 05 *''Aspetta: il profeta del rimorso vuole attivare Halo!'' *''Capo, stanno ritirando i Phantom: uccidiamo il profeta e andiamocene via di qui prima che sia troppo tardi!'' - Presso il lago *''Che cosa? Che cos'è quello?'' - una volta vista la Mente Suprema *''Così non va: ho dei contatti che mostrano l'uscita dei Flood dal relitto dell'In Amber Clad, dobbiamo raggiungere il profeta prima che sia troppo tardi!'' *''Quella struttura al centro della città è una nave dei precursori, e verità si dirige verso di essa! Se dirigerà la flotta verso la Terra, non ci sarà scampo!'' *''Se non riuscirai a fermare il profeta, attiverò i reattori dell'In Amber Clad proprio come per la Pillar of Autumn.'' *''Non posso rischiare una detonazione a distanza: devo restare qui!'' -Dentro Alta Opera *''Mai fare una promessa a una donna, se non puoi mantenerla!'' - Chiusura del livello Alta Opera *''Avanti, spara!'' - Chiusura di Halo 2 Halo 3 Molte volte Cortana in Halo 3 parlerà attraverso messaggi difficilmente comprensibili. Molte delle citazioni seguenti sono proprio i messaggi inviati a Master Chief *''Mai fare una promessa a una donna, se non puoi mantenerla!'' - Apertura di Halo 3 *''Mi sacrificheresti per preservare l'obiettivo della missione? Mi guarderesti morire?'' *''Siete stati chiamati a combattere!'' *''Diventerete ciò che di meglio si possa creare!'' *''Voi diventerete i difensori della Terra e di tutte le sue colonie!'' *''Questo luogo sarà la vostra casa; questo luogo sarà la vostra tomba'' *''Io sono il tuo scudo; io sono la tua spada!'' *''E' così che il mondo finisce!'' *''La mente suprema - sa che sono nel sistema!'' *''Master Chief, alta opera, la città santa covenant, è diretta verso la Terra, con un esercito di Flood. Non posso dirti tutto, non è sicuro: la mente suprema sa che sono nel sistema! Ma non sa del portale, non sa dove conduce: dall'altra parte c'è la soluzione, un modo di fermare i Flood, senza attivare gli altri anelli. Presto chief! L'arca! Non c'è molto tempo...'' - Messaggio lasciato a Master Chief dentro all'incrociatore impattato su Voi *''Per un istante di sicurezza, ho condannato le stelle alla dannazione!'' *''Sono una ladra, ma terrò per me ciò che ho rubato!'' *''Mi hai trovato!'' - Master Chief raggiunge Cortana presso Alta Opera comandata dalla Mente Suprema. *''Mi sento così male... forse sei arrivato troppo tardi!'' *''L'indice di attivazione del primo anello Halo!'' - Cortana mostra di avere ancora l'indice con se. *''Chief... portami via da qui... questo posto... voglio andarmene via!'' *''La scansione rileva un contatto alleato: chi sarebbe così pazzo da venire quaggiù?'' *''Che cosa? Avete stretto amicizia voi due? Cos'altro hai combinato mentre non c'ero?'' -Cortana scopre dell'alleanza tra umani ed Elite *''L'anello... così nuovo. Non ancora completo! Non so cosa succederà quando lo attiveremo!'' - Cortana è sorpresa dall'ingegno dei precursori *''Quello è il guardiano? Non mi avevi detto che era qui!'' *''Chief... mi dispiace'' - Cortana commenta la morte di Johnson *''L'aurora Nascente? La fregata! Abbiamo ancora un mezzo per fuggire da qui!'' *''Quello è il Warthog di johnson!'' *''Avanti Spartan! A tutto gas!'' *''Se non dovessimo farcela... è stato un onore stare al tuo fianco!'' - La fuga da Halo. *''Chief! Credevo di aver perso anche te... Il portale... deve essere collassato mentre lo stavamo attraversando. Una metà è passata, mentre l'altra è rimasta qui...'' *''Invierò un radiofaro, ma potrebbe passare molto tempo, anni, prima che ci trovino!'' -Chiusura di Halo 3 Halo 4 *''Usa il jetpack chief!'' - Cortana esorta il chief ad uscire dall'Aurora Nascente nel trailer Categoria:Citazioni Categoria:Cortana